Journey to the Wedding
by Vadrozsa
Summary: Watch as the wonderers move towards their destination: Gondor! Revelations and realizations abound on the way! Please read and review!
1. Refresher Course

**Refresher Course**

Ok, just in case you've skipped straight to this story, I'll provide some basics.

Setting: Middle Earth

----Rivendell-------------------------- Gondor   
                        |   
Here's where we are now. 

People you need to know: 

Legolas – Need I say more? Ok, he's himself, all chivalrous and gentlemanly. Although I guess that means that he doesn't really know how to handle Joari.  

Joari(OC)  – She'd picked up a book and suddenly came face to face with Legolas. About 5ft 8' with black highlighted-dyed hair and dark blue eyes. Quite erratic in her moods, though generally a nice and funky gal. ^_~ Actually, I think its normal. No one is ever light and joy all the time, or pessimistic for eternity neh? But she's consistently nuts and smart. However, commitment isn't a strong trait in her character. 

Trestar(OC) – His personality matches Joari well, and he looks like her. Whether in the brother-sister sense, cute-couple sense or something else, I guess we'll have to see… He can hide his emotions very well,  so he doesn't seem to be shocked or surprised when Joari does something out of ordinary. 

So far:

The three of them have just left Rivendell to head for Gondor after its revealed that Joari's presence attracts orcs and all things unpleasant. Why? For Arwen's and Aragorn's wedding! In order to make sure that they didn't follow her, she'd snuck off on her own, but somehow got caught by Legolas and Trestar. Nonplussed, she got them to follow her there as well. 

Ok. That's it. You have to read more for details I guess. Hope you enjoy the story! ^_^ R&R!

Part I of this story is "Elves Don't Exist, Do they?"


	2. Of Babysitters and Water

**Of Babysitters and Water**

Lord Elrond, King of the elves of Rivendell, wise, venerable and gentile, was not in a good mood. More precisely, Elrond was irritated. Albeit he knew there was nothing much to really get worked up about, and that what had happened had probably saved them alot of trouble, but....

There was always that but...

To tell the truth, he was irked that he, the great and wise king, had not been able to foreshadow or even have the slightest glimmering of a premonition that the human girl would run off in the middle of the night, dragging along with her two of the most eligible elves in the palace! He could almost hear the tongues wagging when the coming of morn heralded the news of Joari's 'escape'. Some elves were bemused, and had put it down as a youthful endeavor, whilst others (mainly of the female populance) had frowned at the thought of the crown prince of Mirkwood 'carousing' off  with Joari. 

He entered the study. "Gandalf, I presume you've heard the news already?" The grey wizard looked up from his book, and smiled at the expression on Elrond's face. "Of course. But you don't seem too pleased about it, Elrond." The King sighed, "Not really, in fact, it is a relief, considering that I was reluctant for Arwen and Aragorn to join us, but now her sudden disappearance has solved that," he shook his head, "I have to say that I did not expect this though." Gandalf eyes practically twinkled, "I can't say I'm surprised, that girl is a lot more perceptive then she lets on. She knew that they were going, and it wasn't supported, so she simply did the best thing for everyone, though I must say I didn't expect her to go with Legolas and Trestar." He fingered his pipe, "I think I wasn't the only one who'd guessed her intentions." 

Elrond blinked, "You knew she was going."   
The wizard puffed contentedly and nodded at the statement.  
"Legolas and Trestar knew she was going."   
Gandalf continued puffing, looking at the king half-bemusedly. Elrond sighed and shook his head, "I guess I have nothing to say," he the proceeded to walk out and deal with a few more wedding arrangements, leaving the wizard happily puffing away. 

***~~~In the forest, somewhere…~~~***

"Clop. Clop. Clop." Okay, even though she had woken up at 2 in the morning, Joari knew that there was no reason for Legolas or Trestar to think she was brain-dead by 6. By the looks of their conversation, or lack thereof, it would one think that either they were mad at her or she was totally mute. She sighed. Maybe I should apologise… she looked up at Legolas, who had a totally neutral expression on his face. She turned to Trestar, with the same results. She couldn't help but feel a little chagrin. "Will you two stop doing that?"

The two elves halted and stared at her. "Stop what, Lady Joari?" Legolas asked as innocently as possible, struggling to keep a straight face. A side glance at Trestar showed that he was doing likewise. 

For once, Joari was at an absolute lost for words. Afterall, you don't just order anyone, people or elves, to talk right? But… I can't believe I'm doing this. What is wrong with me?

Legolas couldn't help it. The flicker of emotions on her face could be seen so clearly in her struggle between pride and interaction. He looked at Trestar, and he knew that the other elf was having similar thoughts. He sighed, this girl will be the death of us "We accept your apology. We'll be stopping soon at one of the travelers ridges if we continue now." Joari gaped, turning red. "Hey –I –What do you mean by apology…" she choked, regaining her composure. "Fine. Let's go. Thanks for stopping though." Okay, maybe I deserved that

Man, the things I do for conversation. 

After a few seconds, both the elves started laughing.

***~~~~~***

It was around 7 by the time they reached the ridge, and they'd started talking as if nothing had happened, as if this 'trip' had been planned from the start. They brought the horses to the small field, leaving them there, headed towards a stream. Joari splashed water on her face. "I think we needn't fill the canteens now," Trestar remarked, as he scooped a handful of water into his mouth. Joari's eyes widened. "You just drink straight from the river?" she asked, mystified with a mixture of horror, "Don't you guys boil water?" Trestar smiled at her, although he wasn't quite too sure why she was so shocked, "not unless we want something warm to drink Joari. What's wrong?" "Oh dear… and here I took for granted…" she stared hard at the sparkling river. True, it didn't look the least bit dirty, but what about all those microorganisms they'd always taught you about in school? Water purification was such an integral part of the world she'd been in that she hadn't considered that it wasn't the same here. Maybe the water here is already pure… she stared grimly, half-hoping that her guess was right. "Forget it, its all in my head anyway," she shrugged, stepping away from the streambed. 

She sat down on a patch of grass and leaned against the rock, glad to feel the solid ground beneath her butt. A minute later, Legolas and Trestar had joined her. "We'll carry on later, and stop about 3 hours before the sun sets so that we can set up a campsite and start a fire." Legolas smiled at her. "We're not in a hurry anyway." Trestar agreed, "We wouldn't want you to be too saddle sore later," he grinned, "I doubt you'll be able to even walk properly though." Joari smirked, "Don't count on it. I already know how to ride, although I haven't ridden a horse for a really long time." "Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, "and when was the last time?" she looked up in thought, "about… 10 years ago? More I think… my first and last time though." Legolas was a little taken aback. 10 years to an elf was nothing, but he knew that to humans… "How did you learn so fast? How do you still remember?" he asked, curious. Even Aragorn would protest to being rusty if he hadn't practiced a skill for a year. 

"Let's just say I have a good memory okay? It helps me pick up things faster then normal… though that's not exactly a good thing either." She stood up, "I think I'll go look around, if you two don't mind." Legolas, being a true gentleman(elf) didn't press further, but both his and Trestar's curiosity was piqued. 

The two of them stood up, "I'll go check on the horses, Prince Legolas can walk around with you." Trestar stepped away and moved towards the horses. Joari bit her lip, why do I feel like I'm under supervision!? 

But looking up at Legolas, hair shining in the sun, looking as every bit of gorgeous he was, she changed her mind. "Hey at least he's a cute babysitter," she mumbled, before turning to beam radiantly at him. 

"Let's go!"

~~~*****~~~~

hello again everybody! It's been a long time since I've updated (as many friend and reviewers have been banging my head about) and I'm so sorry! ^_^ it's mainly due to my laziness and procrastination. Haha… and not to mention my disintegrating memory. Anyhow, if anyone gets really impatient, you can always go to my webby www.surfingsaint.cjb.net to hurry me along! Till next time, Read and Review!!!! ^_^

Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life. 

--Leo Buscaglia 

Life in abundance comes only through great love. 

--Elbert Hubbard


	3. Posies a’smothering

Posies a'smothering 

"Let's go back a little. I think i saw a nice clump of heather that would be nice to rest on." Joari called out behind her, and started going to the place she remembered. Behind, Legolas followed bemused. This girl has more energy than i can give her credit for, he thought, although it was probably due to the restlessness from being on horseback for such a long time. 

***

Somewhere, a twig snapped, and there was a sharp intake of breath.

***

Joari finally found that patch, just as she'd remembered it. "Ah, the perks," she muttered, making herself comfortable on the right side of the clump, making sure there was space for Legolas. Where is he anyhow? He shouldn't have been too far behind... Lazily, she leaned back and enjoyed feeling the sun's rays on her face.

After a moment, something made her look up. "Legolas?" she could feel someone, a familiar presense. But who? Maybe it's a game, she taught, excited by the idea. She stilled, holding her breath. Her eyes probed the scenery about her, looking for a hint. Laughing, she called out, "Ok, I see you. You're behind the big tree, which i have no idea what it's called. Trust me, I can see you. So that means I win right?"

***

Reasonably, since she was expecting Legolas, when i came out it would have given her a fright. But nevertheless, did she really have to scream so?

***

Hearing Joari scream, Legolas rushed forward, still holding the periwinkles in his hand. By Valor, i shouldn't have left her alone, he thought, worried. But as he approached, he realized that the scream had turned into shrieks of laughter. What was going on?

"Gimli!" shrieked Joari, laughing so much she looked like she was going to choke. "What are you doing here? Missed me already? Or perhaps it's Legolas you miss?" She beckoned towards Legolas, who looked on dazed. Gimli was no better, blushing redder then a tomato. "Imagine! To be spotted by a human! A girl at that!" he growled to himself. Legolas, due to his keen sense of hearing at work, started laughing as well. 

"Well, how are you my dear friend?" Legolas called out, "Perhaps you're getting a little old, to be found like this." Joari smirked, "Yeah, sneaking up on defenseless little girls like me." Feebly, Gimli tried to retort, "Well, better me then that elf over there who looks like he was going to attack you with those posies." But he too started laughing. Joari chuckled, while this time Legolas started to flush. "You're right. He'd probably have drowned me in them and smothered me in my sleep. Gee thanks Gimli, you're a lifesaver."

Legolas expression was awry. He really didn't know what to do with the flowers. Should he throw them away? But it would be such a waste. He decided to stick with his original plan: Give them to Joari. (A/N:3!)

"My lady, instead of the murderous intent you have made out, i instead wanted to present them to you." Taking a few strides, he closed the gap between them. Holding them with a flourish he offered it to her, "they reminded me of your eyes." It would have been a romantic moment if Gimli hadn't been there, and if Joari didn't look like she was play-acting. Curtsying, she took the flowers, her face mock-serious although her eyes danced with merriment. "I thank you kind sir," she said with the same expression. Then she started laughing gaily, "That was fun. Now that we're done playing knights and ladies, why don't we go back? And Gimli, you can tell us why exactly you're trailing us like some puppy we left behind." Placing her hand on Legolas' arm, she motioned forward, "let's go."

Gimli was too astounded too even react, and soon, he started jogging after them. 

It had been an hour, and Trestar was beginning to get restless. True, it had been good when Joari left, and he was freed of her dizzying presence. And it helped to know that Legolas was with her. But after a while, he began to miss them both. Just as he was about to set out looking for them, they stumbled into the clearing. "There you are. I was about to go out looked for you." Darting a glance at Joari, he continued, "I missed you. Now let's get going." 

But a crashing from behind them stopped him. "What-?" And Gimli came into the scene. "Thought you lost me huh?" he muttered, strangely triumphant. And Trestar saw something that few people in their lives, if ever, get to see. Joari walked over and tweaked the dwalfe's beard. "Wake up, we're back! Say 'hi' to Trestar, instead of being rude!" She harrumphed at him and burst out laughing again. (A/N:is there laughing gas going about?)

"Let's continue on horseback. I'm really bored, and Gimli can fill us in." she turned back to him, "Do you want to share my horse?" Gimli shook his head, and Legolas interjected, "he can ride with me, do not trouble yourself "Oh, i see," Joari had a gleam in her eye he wasn't quite comfortable with. "Ok, Gimli, you can have the pick of guys you want." Winking, she heaved herself on the horse. 

"ok, let's go."

***~~~~~***

lala… there's another chapter. Oh dear… I begin to feel like I need to write. 

To those who've waited a ridiculously long time, I apologize. Life's just getting busier and busier. If it wasn't for the hols I wouldn't be writing this. 

Thank you so much. And would anyone care to review "Elves don't exist, do they?" cause I want it to hit past 100! ^_^ then it can 'rest' in peace. 

33333

"True love is not acquired over time, only true friendship is. True love is there, no matter the moment."

Review! ;)


End file.
